


【EC】 Silent Confession无声告白（pwp）

by MoJiacrystal



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJiacrystal/pseuds/MoJiacrystal
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 6





	【EC】 Silent Confession无声告白（pwp）

#祝变种人夫夫520快乐！  
#原著向，大概是逆转以后小教授意外揣球还不告诉老万的俗套剧情（dbq我只会写这种东西X  
以下正文：

Charles把过长的头发剪短了些。剃须刀锋利的刀片在他的下巴上留下了一道小伤口——并且停了治疗脊椎的药物，他已经和他的变种能力和解了。或许心灵感应者天生就比常人更悲悯也更坚韧，Charles不再 会因为那些声音而无法入睡了——它们就像是咖啡厅的背景音乐一般，即使某些悲伤的情绪依然会牵动着他的心弦，让他不由自主地沿着那个脑波将安抚传递给他们。  
只是学校还不能开放——美国政府和越南签订了和平协定，但他的许多学生还在前线上。  
于是Charles只能重拾他曾经的工作，呆在书房里撰写文章或是去实验室和Hank一起深入对变种基因的研究，有时还会帮着他开发新科技。他们把篮球场的地下改造成了停机坪，Hank设计的第一架Black Bird就停在那里。  
除此之外的消遣少得可怜。重新回到了轮椅的Charles出行不算方便，偶尔几次出门去酒吧也只是独自坐在吧台边上喝着一杯杯的加冰威士忌。以前他还能够跳上桌子，喝光一支半米长的啤酒柱，整个酒吧的人都会为他欢呼。现在他依然不减当年的魅力，那双动人心魄的蓝眼睛吸引着许多美丽的女士与他搭讪，但Charles礼貌地一一拒绝了 。  
他不再是哥伦比亚大学里意气风发的年轻教授，用他那套基因学理论逗女孩子们开心——他现在更想做些安安静静的事，比如，下棋。  
哈，下棋。Charles苦笑了一下。他上一次摆出棋盘还是两个月前，在那架飞机上。他的对面坐着Magneto——应该说是Erik。他没有戴那个讨人厌的头盔，Charles也失去了心灵感应的能力——他们不再是Magneto和Professor X，只是Erik和Charles，两个曾经闹过矛盾的老朋友。  
Erik向他道歉了——所以他们坐了下来，心平气和地移动着白棋和黑棋。然后——然后Erik越过了那张棋盘吻他。那是一个潮湿的、情欲热烈的吻，Charles没有过多的挣扎就让他继续深入。再然后他们纠缠着做爱，Charles闭着眼睛，任由Erik的那根阴茎在自己体内狠狠地冲撞着，咬不住的呻吟就让它们肆意流淌，全然不顾仅仅一墙之隔还有一个Logan。他们不断地接吻，吻到几乎缺氧Charles都不愿意离开Erik的唇舌——恨比爱更长久，但有时候一句话就能让层层的怨恨崩塌，融化成粘稠的爱意。Erik射在了他的后穴里，Charles喘着气倒在软椅上，钻进他的怀里小声呜咽着。  
他们有太久太久没有亲密接触了——在西彻斯特的那段时间回忆起来就如同幻梦一般。他们像两个患了肌肤渴求症的孩子，不愿意离开彼此哪怕一寸。  
但Erik还是离开了。Raven在白宫前拿走了Magneto的头盔，而他们平静地告了别。  
那天回来后Charles把自己在房间里关了一整天。他砸碎了酒杯，把棋子抖落了一地，握紧了某颗黑棋，指甲刺进了掌心里。接着Charles沉默着打理好了自己——那个他已经死了。  
时间不会停下来等任何人。西彻斯特总能再开起来，而Erik——就交给时间吧，Charles想，生活还得继续。  
只是有些事并不是时间就能解决的——时间可能会把它变得更糟。

“Charles……我不知道这对你来说算不算好消息——或者是坏消息……”Hank躲开了检查台上Charles的目光，盯着他的报告单犹豫地说。

Charles能感受到自己身体上的不对劲。疲意，情绪波动，以及胃部的反酸。于足在一次喝完半杯伏特加带来的下腹疼痛后Charles让Hank帮自己做了个全身检查。  
“但很显然我是名男性。”Charles把手搭在自己的小腹上，低着头看不清表情。  
“因为你的变种基因，”Hank深吸了一口气，“你拥有第二变种能力，Charles——你已经怀孕快三个月了。”  
“哦，”Charles点了点头，“哦。”  
“你打算……”Hank把报告单放在一边，想要去拍Charles的肩膀，却又顿在半空，“假如你不想那就……”  
“不，Hank，”Charles撑着 自己回到轮椅上，“谢谢你——让我一个人呆一会。”

Charles独自坐在Cerebro里。  
他失焦地盯着控制台，脑波仪放在腿上。  
过了很久他下定决心般地咬了咬下唇，把那台仪器戴在头上。房间里瞬间亮了起来——白色的光点在四壁上闪烁着，几十亿人类的思维汇聚在这里。Charles闭上了眼，再睁开时光点变成了红色，并少了许多。而这些属于变种人。  
“出什么事了，Charles？”Raven在大洋彼岸接到了他的脑波通话，Charles能听出她声音里的疑惑。  
“没什么，Raven，”他努力让自己听上去更轻松一些，“你最近怎么样？”  
“哦，Charles，听着，”Raven的回答里带上了不满，“我暂时还不想回去，但假如你想和我这样聊聊也没什么——”  
“我怀孕了。”Charles轻声说，揪住了衬衣的下摆。  
那边沉默了许久。  
“上帝啊，‘他’多大了？”Charles感受到Raven的情绪剧烈地波动着，他尝试沿着脑波安慰她。“Hank说三个月了，”Charles下意识地去摸自己的小腹，那里已经隆起了一个小小的弧度。  
“谁的？——不用猜一定是那个姓Lehnsherr的混蛋，”Raven骂了一连串的脏话，“三个月了——天哪你没流产真是个奇迹——那天他甚至还把钢筋架砸在你身上……”  
“Raven，我真没什么事……”Charles捏了捏眉心。  
“我马上去买最近的机票，”Raven打断了他，“应该今天就能回来。”

Raven在凌晨一点回到了西彻斯特。  
“你好，Hank，”Hank开了门，看见她后愣在了当场，“看来Charles没有告诉你我回来了——Charles呢？”  
“他在楼上，”Hank指了指Charles的卧室，有些紧张地看着Raven“我……我都不知道你要来——”  
“是的，我乘了最近的航班过来，”Raven对他笑了笑，变回了蓝色，“但我想我们之间的交流可以先放一下——我得去看看Charles。”

“Charles，你不能这么晚睡。”Raven看着坐在写字台前的Charles皱起了眉，“而且你也不应该喝那个。”  
“嗨，Raven，十个小时的旅途怎么样？”Charles停下了笔，把那杯被她指责的威士忌拿远了一些，“你可以先休息一下。”  
“不要岔开话题，Charles，”Raven坐在了他的边上，“Hank刚刚和我说了——你总得做个选择。”  
“我不知道。”Charles靠在椅背上，扭过头去看他的妹妹，“我不知道——Raven，我想留下‘他’，但……”  
“我们都会在的，好吗？”Raven轻轻抱了抱他，“无论你选择什么我们都会尊重你的。”  
“谢谢你，Raven。”  
“我能看看‘他’吗？”Charles点了点头，Raven小心翼翼地把手覆在了Charles的小腹上，“他会是个变种人吗，Charles？”  
“有很大的概率会是，”Charles笑了起来，温柔地看着她，“毕竟我和Erik都——”  
“你打不打算告诉‘他’的另一个父亲？”Raven想到了什么似的抬起头，那双金色的眼睛严肃地看着他。  
“……不是现在。”Charles把脸别了过去，胸口起伏了一下。  
“Charles——”Raven无奈地叹了口气，起身把他的轮椅推到床边，“好吧，你不想就不想——已经快要两点了。晚安。”

“Hank，我想我们需要聊聊。”Raven回到西彻斯特两周多了。期间他们只出过一次门——她执意要带着Charles去药店和商场买孕期需要的黄体酮素片和护理用品，除此之外Charles没再踏出过西彻斯特一步。他大部分时间都是在书房或是实验室里度过，有时会盯着茶几上的棋盘发一下午的呆。 和Raven与Hank聊天的时候他也总是会走神，等到对方担心地问起来时又笑着说没事。

“是关于Charles吗？”Hank把眼睛从显微镜上移开，看着坐在一旁桌子上的Raven，“可是，Raven，我不知道该怎么帮他，我们已经劝过他很多次了……”  
“我不是说这个，”Raven摇了摇头，“我觉得我们必须要去找一趟Erik。”  
“什么？”Hank睁大了眼睛，“虽然Erik确实是孩子的另一个父亲，但是Charles不想再见他了。”  
“问题就在这里，”Raven叹了口气，“Charles留 下这个孩子说明他还爱着Erik——但Erik他——总之这件事必须要他们两个人一起解决，我们都帮不上什么忙。”  
“但没人知道Magneto在哪里，”Hank站了起来，“Magneto在白宫之后就失踪了。”  
“我来西彻斯特前只知道他在联邦德国的某个小镇上，”Raven跳下了桌子，“现在他很可能还在那儿——我们最好去一趟。”

Erik打算今天去城里办点事。他自从三个月前离开美国就来到了这里，在镇上的一家炼钢厂找了份工作。他一个人住在近郊，打算隐姓埋名地过一段平静的日子——不再是变种人领袖或是Magneto，只是一个普通人。他得承认这有很大一部分来自Charles的影响——那个信任着人类的心灵感应者，他偶尔回忆起的过往总绕不开那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
他们曾经相爱过——曾经，也就是说，不是现在。现在Charles恐怕不会再爱他了，Erik想，即使他心底里对他的爱从未减少分毫。  
所以当他在岔路口被人拽进电话亭里时愣了好一会儿。他的面前站着Mystique——Raven，她现在不是蓝色的样子，拿着尖锐的陶瓷片抵在他的喉咙上。她的身后还站着Beast——或者说Hank，正不知所措地看着他们。  
“嘿，Raven，好久不见，”Erik平静地说，“你总喜欢用这招——你好，Hank，你和Raven和好了？”  
“闭嘴吧Erik Lehnsherr, ”Raven愤愤地说，“你最好现在和我们一起回西彻斯特。”  
“Charles说服你了？”Erik挑了挑眉毛，“真不敢相信，Raven，你竟然同意去改变你自己而不是活成你原本的样子——”  
“Fuck，我来不是为了这个，”Raven扯住了他的衣领，“Charles怀孕了，你个混蛋。”  
“什么？”这是在Erik意料之外的答案，他过了好几秒才反应过来，“但是Charles他不可能——”  
“这是Charles的第二变种能力——在这之前连他自己都不知道，”Raven总算是放下了陶瓷片，把它扔到地上用力踩碎，“他已经怀孕三个多月了——天杀的Lehnsherr，你得对他负责。”  
“他打算留下这个孩子？”Erik缓缓地眨了眨眼睛。  
“目前看来是的——但他这几周都过得非常不好，”Raven打开了电话亭的铁门，“这件事得要你和Charles好好谈谈。”

“你们去哪了？”没等Hank摸出钥匙Chales就从里面打开了门，皱着眉头看着他们，“而且还用了Black Bird。”  
“呃……Charles？”Charles愣住了。Erik站在Raven和Hank身后，犹豫着喊他，那双灰绿色的眼睛里带着不确定——Erik没有由来地慌乱，这和三个月前在五角大楼底下不同。那时候Charles留着乱糟糟的长发和胡子，见到Erik的第一面就往他脸上狠狠地挥了一拳。但现在Charles又回到了轮椅上，刮干净了胡子，精心打理过的半长的头发盖住了后颈。并且因为怀孕的关系，他的肚子已经把衬衫撑起了一个弧度，腰和胸部也多了些软肉，看上去丰满而柔和。  
Erik突然无端地感到自责。  
“是你想去找他的对吗，Raven？”  
Raven低着头不说话，Charles叹了口气，侧过身子将轮椅让到一边，“先进来吧。”他偷偷地看了一眼Erik。

“你原来的房间还帮你留着。”Charles一整天都在保持沉默，除了晚上带着Erik回他的房间。快十年前当他们还是好友——或是说恋人时，Erik的房间就在Charles的隔壁。他们喜欢在各种地方下棋，以及，做爱。直到他们去古巴的那一天。  
“晚安，Erik，”Charles拉开了房门，快速地瞟了一眼后就错开了视线，“你打算住几天？”“Charles……”Erik的心脏抽痛了一下，他把手搭在Charles的肩上，后者没有拍开他。  
“没什么能留住你，Erik，”Charles没去看他，但终于肯去碰碰对方搭在自己肩上的手，“我不会拦着你的。”  
“……至少不会是现在。”Erik蹲下身，抬超眼睛和Charles平视，他的蓝眼睛底下埋着惆怅。“想下盘棋吗，Charles？”  
“至少不是现在。”Charles笑了一下，放开了对方修长的手指。Erik无声地抚了抚Charles柔软的棕发，站起来轻轻在他的额头上落下一吻。  
他听到了Charles微不可闻的叹息。

Charles的生活看上去恢复了正常。  
美军开始在越南的前线撤离军队，泽维尔天赋青年学校或许很快就能重新开放。他不再那样容易走神，不再整日整夜地坐在书房里，天气好的时候还会去花园呆一会儿，或是在湖边看看飞鸟。他的肚子越来越明显，胸部开始分泌乳汁，这让Charles偶尔会抱怨自己又弄湿了一件衬衫。  
但Charles和Erik的交谈依然少得可怜。他会和他道“早安”和“晚安”，有时也会浅浅地吻一吻Erik的脸颊和唇角，安静地和他拥抱一会儿，但仅限于此。  
Erik知道Charles心里在想些什么。他仍然爱他一一只是Charles已经经不起一次次太过炽烈的爱意灼烧后又失去的冰冷了。  
他不知道该如何向Charles说明。Erik只能帮着Hank改造西彻斯特的内部，建起电梯和自动升降器，好让Charles上下楼更方便一些。Charles会饶有兴致地坐在护栏边看着Erik用能力将那些钢筋梁架放到正确的位置上，并折弯一些线圈让外表看上去更美观。  
“谢谢你，Erik，”Charles笑着拍了拍Erik的手臂，“Hank一个人可完成不了这些。”  
但Charles没有答应他的棋局。再一次。他摇摇头说“以后”——他们都在逃避。

“Charles没有下来吃晚餐吗？”Raven指着餐厅里那份没动过的通心粉，担心地问Hank。  
“他一个小时前就在卧室里。”Hank也不安地看了看楼上：“我去敲门他也没应。”  
“我去看看他。”Erik皱了皱眉，起身上了楼。  
Charles的卧室门落了锁。Erik犹豫了一下，抬手用能力打开了门——好在那些令人忧虑的情况都没有发生。Erik松了口气。  
“Charles,你不吃晚餐吗？”Charles正背对着他坐在床沿上，衬衫掀起了一半。他听到声音下意识地回头，看到站在门口的Erik后吓得惊叫一声，赶紧放下了自己的衣服。  
“Charles你怎么了？”Raven可能是听到了他们的声音，担忧地在下面喊他。  
“我、我没事，Raven，”Charles有些不知所措地示意Erik去关门，“我等会儿就下来。”  
“你不能这样来撬我的门。”Charles埋怨了一句，不自然地扯了扯衬衣下摆。  
“大家都很担心你，Charles。”Erik把轮椅推到他的床边，“我们一起下去，好吗？”  
“嗯……”Charles抿着嘴唇，往床头挪了一点，低下头轻声说：“你……你先不要看我……”  
“怎么了？”Erik疑惑地问他，等看到Charles胸口的水渍立刻就明白了。  
“哦，拜托，Erik……”  
Charles有些焦急地推了推Erik的肩，却被对方抓住了手腕，“涨奶了不舒服，Hum？”  
Erik用另一只手解开了Charles的衬衣纽扣，露出了他的肩胛和已经开始鼓涨的乳房，乳头变成了玫红色并涨大了一圈，其中一只上还挂着滴落的乳汁。  
“唔……Erik……别这样……”Erik伸手揉了揉Charles柔软白皙的胸肉，他的胸部为了哺乳期做了充足的准备，两颗泛着水光的乳粒在对方的揉捏下淌出了更多的汁水，沾了Erik满手。  
Charles的呼吸变得急促，他只能咬着指头不让自己发出声音。Charles的涨奶问题有些严重，但他从没找过Erik——每次只能忍着回到房间里，慢慢地揉着胀痛的胸部让漏出的奶水流干净，而这要花上他许多时间。Erik的揉弄则完全不一样。他的身体几乎是在叫嚣着想要Erik，当他有些粗糙的指腹在乳晕周围打着圈，捏起他的乳尖让乳孔张开些时Charles几乎要舒服地呻吟出声。以前Erik和他做爱的时候总喜欢吮吻他的乳头，而Charles则会揶揄他说自己根本没有奶。  
现在他的怀孕是谁也没有想到的。  
“好点了吗？”Erik松开手，舔了舔流到手指上的乳汁，Charles的整个胸口都是湿漉漉的一片。  
“Erik……”Charles凑过去吻了他，柔软丰润的嘴唇贴着Erik薄薄的唇瓣，舌头滑进了他的口腔，“再帮帮我……还是很难受……”他拉着Erik的衣领，带着他倒在床上——Charles的大脑屈从了身体的本能，他的每一个细胞都渴望着Erik的爱抚，贪婪地想要把Erik据为己有——自从四个月前的分别开始Charles就渴求着这种肌肤之亲，但直到昨天他都没有这样做。即使Erik就在身边。Charles早就答应了他不随意去读Erik的脑子，而这直接导致了心灵感应者缺失的安全感——他不知道Erik是否还会离开。所以Charles把自己的感情埋到了深处，虽然Erik偶尔遗落出来的思绪里带着愧疚和对他仍旧热烈的爱。  
但他现在仅仅只想要Erik——身体的记忆是不会骗人的。Charles解开了最后两颗纽扣，Erik褪下了他的长裤，小心翼翼地确保不会压到他的腹部。Charles的阴茎已经立了起来，蹭着Erik的衬衫，在上面留下一道道水痕。  
Erik俯下身去吻他，含着他的下唇，让他们的舌头纠缠在一起。Charles被吻得迷迷糊糊，搂着Erik的脖子想要更多。“这里……”他下意识地往磁控者的脑子里发送了一句，腾出一只手碰了碰又开始胀痛的胸口。于是Erik离开了他的唇瓣，手指从锁骨一直划到乳尖，惹得Charles抽泣了一下。  
“这里？”他捏起了一边的乳头操按着并轻轻拉扯，另一边被Erik含进了嘴里吮吸着。奶香味漫进了他的口腔，没有清理干净的乳汁被Erik咽下，或是沾在了他的手指上。Charles呜咽着，发育期的乳房极为敏感，轻轻一碰就能让他蜷起身子不住地颤抖。况且当胀痛被缓解，取而代之的快感很快就占据了他的意识——Charles感觉自己的灼热呼吸几乎能把皮肤烫伤。  
Erik最后咬了咬他的乳头，在上面留下了一个浅浅的牙印后就放过了那颗红果。Charles的胸口湿得一塌糊涂，但很显然他的下半身更加糟糕——不用看也知道他的后穴已经涌出了大量的甜液，蹭湿了一块床单，可怜兮兮地淌着水想要Erik把它填满。  
Erik分开了Charles的双腿，先往他的后穴里探进了两根手指，穴道里的软肉争先恐后地吮吸着，更多的情液溢了出来，沿着他的腿根往下淌。“Erik……想要……”Charles睁着迷蒙的眼睛想要去扯Erik的裤子，对方则温柔地捉住了他的手：“慢慢来，Charles，不然你会受伤的。”  
Charles的双腿没有知觉，腰部以下痛感迟钝，因此Erik总会将扩张和前戏延长——带着赎罪的歉疚和心疼。他不能再让Charles受到伤害了。  
四个多月没有吃过Erik阴茎的小穴紧紧地绞着他的手指。Erik借着湿滑的液体蜷曲开合着双指，扩张着Charles紧致的小穴，让他的括约肌放松下来。  
Erik从床头拿了一个靠枕垫在Charles的肚子上——那里面还怀着一个不到二十厘米的奇迹——那是他们的孩子。他小心地拉起了Charles的一条腿，推到了他的胸口：“疼吗？”Charles噙着眼泪摇了摇头，抱着Erik的脊背小声啜泣着。  
磁控者终于撤走了手指，褪下了自己的西装裤，缓慢地将阴茎往Charles的后穴深处挺进。  
他们都对彼此太过熟悉，即使是许久未经历性事依然完美地结合在了一起。Charles的身体早就适应了Erik，柔软高热的肠肉在第一时间就缠了 上来，挽留着他那根滚烫的阴茎。  
Charles没经历太多的疼痛就将Erik的性器吞到最深，抵着他柔软敏感的生殖腔口。“嗯……Erik……不要在里面……”心灵感应者索性不再压抑自己的呜咽，任由那尾调甜腻的呻吟和破碎的语句从喉咙里随意地倾倒而出。同时他的能力也几乎失控，炽烈的欲望沿着思绪传递给Erik，那些色彩斑斓的情欲彼此交织着，将理智驱赶出意识层面。  
Erik加快了抽送的速度，一下一下地撞在Charles的敏感点上，磨着他的生殖腔口让他流了更多的水。Charles看上去是一副被操熟的样子，皮肤泛着情欲的潮红，玫色的乳头还在淌着汁液，小穴被操开，打着一圈白沫。Erik俯下身在他的脖子和胸口留下一个个鲜艳的吻痕，Charles现在闻起来是一股柔软的奶香，他仰着脖子欢愉地呻吟着，身体里的河流正在决堤，最终彻底崩溃。Erik将吻不断地落在Charles纯洁又放荡的胴体上，我爱你，Charles, 我爱你——他重复着这一句话。Erik一定想得太过大声，以至于Charles开始笑着向他索吻，蓝眼睛底下朦胧着的是橘色的爱意。  
Charles颤抖着想要去碰自己得不到抚慰的阴茎，却因为Erik的操弄呜咽着松开了手。他只能让它来回地蹭着对方的腹肌，来缓解一下无处宣泄的情欲。 Erik抽空去摸Charles的性器，圈住了柱身上下撸动着，顶端渗出了点点水迹，很快就弄脏了他的手。  
Erik在有射精的征兆之前就把阴茎从Charles体内抽出——他可不能射在里面，最后将白浊洒在了Charles的会阴和腹部。他们的高潮纠缠在一起，融成一片耀眼的白。  
Erik拿走了垫在Charles肚子上的枕头，去浴室打湿了毛巾将他清理干净。许久未经历过的性事让Charles疲惫不堪，他由着Erik摆弄自己，不一会儿就困倦地闭上了眼睛。  
Erik将被子轻轻地盖到Charles身上，将他的几缕棕发拨到耳后，吻了吻他的脸颊后正想穿上衣服离开，Charles却无意识地拉住了Erik的手腕，声音含糊地上他别走。“Erik，别……”他闭着双眼呢喃着，很快便又沉入了睡梦。Erik觉得自己的整颗心脏都软了下去。他在Charles的身边躺下，搂着心灵感应者娇小的肩膀一同沉沦在这片温暖的倦意里。

Charles醒来的时候正枕着Erik的手臂，被对方揽在怀中。Erik还没有醒，两扇长而密的睫毛随着他的呼吸颤动着，给磁控者那张日耳曼式的冷峻脸庞增添了几分柔和。他看了一会儿，把脸埋在Erik的颈窝里，呼吸着属于对方的味道。  
【Erik，】Charles的喉咙疼得厉害——腰和背也是，他只能通过心灵感应告诉他，【早上好。】  
“Charles？”Erik睁开了眼睛，灰绿色对上了那抹明亮的浅蓝，“早上好。有哪里不舒服吗？”  
【这里，】Charles指 了指自己的喉咙，又摸到了自己的腰上，【还有这里。】  
“对不起——天啊，”Erik有些抱歉地吻了吻他，“我去帮你倒杯水。”  
Erik没穿衣服，Charles往腰下垫了个枕头，倚在床背上看他把水倒进玻璃杯，顺便描摹一下他优美的腰型。以前他们做爱的时候Charles总喜欢用双腿夹着Erik劲瘦的腰，让他那根巨大炽热的阴茎把自己操上高潮。Erik无疑是他们中更性感的那个，拥有雕塑般的肌肉曲线和一边对维纳斯的腰窝。Charles有些遗憾地摸了摸自己隆起的小腹，不过胸口是几周以来头一次没有出现胀痛感，这让他的心情好了不少。  
【谢谢你，Erik。】Charles接过了那杯水，喝了一口缓解嗓子里灼烧般的刺痛。Erik重新坐到他的边上，把Charles圈进臂弯里帮他揉着酸疼的腰背。  
“现在几点了？”Charles总算能够说话了，虽然声音嘶哑，“我还得吃药。”  
“七点，”Erik把手覆在了Charles的肚子上，轻轻吻他泛着水光的嘴唇，随后拿走了水杯让他重新躺下，“再睡会儿，Schatz， 起床以后再吃黄体酮素片——早餐想吃什么？”  
“火腿蛋，”Charles把半张脸埋进被子里，声音闷闷的，“再陪我会儿。”  
“我不会走的，”Erik微笑着摸了摸Charles柔软的棕发，帮他把被子重新盖好，“愿意下午和我来一局吗？”  
“随时恭候。”Charles捉住Erik的手指吻了吻，抿着嘴唇笑了起来。

等到Charles穿好衣服打理好自己已经过了九点半。Erik站在门边上等他，用能力让Charles的轮椅低空漂浮着和他一起下了楼。  
Raven和Hank早就吃完了早餐，坐在餐桌边听着收音机里有关冷战局势的播报，播音员正用没有起伏的声音念着“‘欧共体提出要以一个声音说话’ ”。  
“Charles你还好吗？”Raven在看到Charles出现在楼梯口的第一时间就跑过去问他，同时狠狠地瞪了Erik一眼，“你要是把Charles弄流产了我一定饶不了你。”  
“天哪，Raven, 别这么说，”Charles的脸红了一下，“我很好。”  
“而且我从今天开始就搬到Charles的卧室里了。”Erik挑了挑眉毛，若无其事地在Charles的额头上吻了一下。坐在他们边上的Hank尴尬地咳嗽了两声，默默起身坐到了桌子的另一端。

很多事情只消下一盘棋就能解决——当然仅限于Erik和Charles。  
那天以后Charles开始恢复以往的活力，并且像曾经一样同Erik交谈，拥抱，接吻——Raven每次见了都会受不了地翻个白眼，拉着Hank往外走，“别管那对爱情鸟。”她不耐烦地说，心中却总算是松了口气——还有，做爱。  
“嗯……慢点……Erik……”Charles小心地护着肚子，碎发被汗水打湿，服帖地贴在额头和鬓角。  
“弄疼你了？”Erik温柔地吻着他湿润的蓝眼睛，将那些泪水悉数吻去。Charles攀着他的肩膀，蓬松的棕发蹭着Erik的颈窝。  
“你有给‘他’起名字吗？”高潮过后Erik将他圈在怀中，缓缓地摩挲着Charles的孕肚，吻着他柔软的发丝。  
“唔……Nina……”Charles已经因得睁不开眼睛，躺在Erik的臂弯里轻声嘟囔着。  
“好的，Nina——那么晚安，Schatz。”Erik又在他的脸颊上亲了一下，熄灭了床头柜上的台灯。

等到西彻斯特里种的月季过了花期时Charles的肚子已经非常明显了。成长中的胚胎开始压迫他原本就受过伤的脊椎，背痛和腰痛越来越频繁。治疗脊椎的药物也不能用，那将改变Charles的DNA——显然它会对胎儿造成损伤。  
于是Hank在帮Charles做了一次检查之后告诉他不能够久坐。“最好每天不要超过八小时，”Hank推了推眼镜，“不然你的脊柱会受不了的。”除此之外Charles不能平躺，只能侧卧着，同时Erik还得当心他残废的双腿上长压疮。  
温热的气候再加上怀孕的原因让Charles变得嗜睡，西彻斯特作为一个庄园又大得不像话，因此Erik每天至少要花上半个小时从书房(况且西彻斯特还不止一个书房)的写字台、书架旁或是飘窗上找到睡得迷迷糊糊的教授，抱着他回到卧室。这样几次后Erik不得不让Charles随身携带着那枚属于他的金属白棋，好让自己能够快些找到他。

“怀孕真的好麻烦。”Charles倚在沙发上抱怨了一句， Erik则坐在一旁帮他按摩着双腿——虽然Charles无法走路，但是孕期因缺少钙离子导致的腿部抽筋还是偶尔会发生在他身上。  
“你应该多喝点牛奶，而不是趁着我今天早上帮你煎培根时偷偷倒给Hank。”Erik挑了挑眉，没停下手上的动作——Charles的双腿没有任何肌肉萎缩的迹象，看上去依然健康、光洁，并且曲线优美。  
“牛奶让我泛恶心。”Charles撅了撅嘴，他昨天被孕吐折磨了整整一晚上，直到凌晨才堪堪躺下。Erik心疼地给他喂了些水，等到确保Charles睡熟，不再这么难受时才轻轻地掀开被子躺到他边上。  
“培根就能吃了，Hum？”Erik沿着他的小腿往上揉按，在他象牙色的腿根上掐了一把——Charles身上只着了一件薄睡袍，下摆刚刚够盖住臀部。  
“嗯……你别乱摸……”Charles低喘了一声， Erik的手指已经开始浅浅地戳着他的穴口，点点水渍从暖穴里渗出，甜液全部蹭在了他的手和内裤上。Erik把Charles拉到自己身上，另一只手摸到了他的身前，套弄着他那根形状漂亮的阴茎。  
“Erik，我们现在不能……”Charls搂着Erik的脖子断断续续地说，欲望在他的身体里愈演愈烈，残存的理智让他护着自己的肚子不被压到。  
“我不进去，好吗？”Erik含着他鲜艳的下唇轻轻吮吻着，修长而带有薄茧的手指在他的后穴里开合蜷曲，一下一下地捣在Charles的敏感点上。Charles发出一连串甜腻的呻吟，前端被照顾得很好，整根弄得湿漉漉的泛着水光。  
“这样……唔……这样不行……”Charles挣扎着从Erik的身上滑下去，跪趴在他的两腿之间，用牙齿拉开了他长裤的拉链。“要……这个……”Charles凑过去吻那根半勃的阴茎，从底部的阴囊往上舔，含住了硕大的头部。  
Erik压着喉咙里的低吼，挥手把茶几上的摆件融成两个小球，让它们没入了Charles湿淋淋的蜜穴。Charles的脊背抖了一下，口齿不清地呜咽着，把Erik的性器吞得更深。他灵巧的舌头舔弄着柱身，让阴茎的头部径直顶到喉咙，卖力地做着吞咽的动作。  
Charles的后穴还在被那两个金属球侵犯着，汁水沿着腿根滴滴答答地往下淌。偏冷的金属进入到高热的穴道内让他止不住地颤抖，肠壁条件反射地收缩把小球吸得更紧。Charles抬起那双蒙着水汽的蓝眼睛望向Erik，红润的嘴唇被撑成色情的O型，双颊因为吮吸而凹陷了下去。  
Erik按着Charles的脑袋，柔软棕色的发丝从他的指缝中漏出。他更加用力地操着Charles的嘴，同时折弯了一小段金属丝套在了Charles流着水的阴茎上。心灵感应者嘴里发出委屈的鸣呜声，上面和下面都被填满的快感让他软得像一滩甜奶油， 伏在Erik的胯间为他做着一个又一个深喉。  
Erik抵着Charles的喉咙射了出来，同时解开了对方性器上的束缚让他弄脏了沙发。粘稠的精液被Charles悉数咽下，沾在嘴唇上的一些也被他用舌头卷入嘴里。  
“你比牛奶好喝多了。”Erik从Charles的后穴里取出那两枚金属小球，扯了几张纸巾帮他擦干净了腿根和脸。Charles躺在Erik怀里，摸着自己的肚子，被情液打湿的睡袍下摆和内裤很不舒服地黏在皮肤上。  
“要先去洗个澡吗，Charles？”Erik吻着他的脸颊，“沙发和衣服我会清理好的。”  
“哦，等会儿，Erik，”Charles笑着抓住Erik的手一起放在自己弧度明显的小腹上，“你摸摸看——她在踢我。”  
“哈，看来我们的宝宝是在对我表达不满了，”Erik摩挲 着他腹部的皮肤，感受着里面孕育的小生命，“但是，‘她’？”  
“是个女孩，”Charles把食指和中指抵在了自己的太阳穴上，对Erik眨了眨眼，“我能感知到她的思维。”  
“所以我们将有一个小公主。”Erik笑了起来，暖黄色的灯光给他镀上了一层柔和。他再次吻了吻Charles的双唇，搂着他的腰背将他抱起，向卧室走去。

Nina在十一月初出生。  
分娩过程比想象的要顺利——除了刚开始宫缩的那段时间Charles差点疼晕过去。Erik抱着他，在半夜惊慌失措地敲开Hank的房门，Hank手忙脚乱地戴好眼镜后也开始了焦虑——原本定了长长三页纸的计划都没派上用场，最后还是Raven率先反应过来，迅速赶往楼下让那间一个月前就布置好的手术室运作起来。  
等到Charles顺利产下了婴儿、回到他的卧室时已经快要凌晨三点了。Erik抱着他们的孩子坐在床边，襁褓里的小Nina哭累了之后就睡着了。Erik的心里又多了一块柔软的地方——他成为了一个父亲，而这曾是他想都不敢想的事。他发誓自己会永远爱她——就像他对Charles的爱那样永恒不变一-这是上帝赐予他的天使，他的独角兽，而他甚至都不曾点燃过犹太教的十三根蜡烛。  
“她的鼻子和你很像。”Charles倚在床头对Erik笑了笑，从他的手中接过了Nina，看着她熟睡时可爱的小脸。  
“女孩子的鼻子像我真的好吗？——她有和你一样美丽的嘴唇，Schatz。”Erik也笑着去吻Charles，轻柔地抚摸着他棕色的鬈发。  
鲜血、仇恨和杀戮在那一瞬间被涤荡干净，融化进暖色的灯光，温柔的蓝眼睛，婴儿安静甜美的睡颜里——并和Erik记忆中的光明节烛火重合在了一起。

满月不久的小Nina收到了她的第一份圣诞礼物——一个精致的铁制摇篮，来自于Erik。  
“我以为你们犹太人不过圣诞节。”Charles给Nina喂完奶，把她抱在胸前哄睡着了之后小心翼翼地将他们的孩子放回那个摇篮里，并帮她盖好了被子。  
“事实上我并没有那么遵守教义——你知道，Magneto可不能对变种人挑三拣四。”Erik在他的身边坐下，用能力帮着Charles摇起了摇篮。  
“所以你也没法对我挑三拣四，鉴于我也是其中的一员，”Charles噗嗤一声笑了出来，开始拆那份属于他的礼物，“我倒要看看伟大的万磁王先生会送我什么。”  
Raven送了他一条亚麻色的长围巾——“注意保暖，”她又递上来一个小小的拨浪鼓，一晃就会发出清脆的铃铛声，“这个是给Nina的。”Hank则把新的Cerebro给了他，“这个用起来更方便一点……”带着眼镜的青年不好意思地抓了抓头发，紧张地拿出了另一个小盒子，“这、这个是给——”  
“是给Raven的，我知道。”Charles挑了挑眉毛，揶揄地看了Raven一眼。他蓝色皮肤的妹妹愣了一下，随即高兴地从Hank手上接过了那个包装精美的礼物：“谢谢你，Hank——哈，一条可爱的手链——不过我觉得你以后假如要给我什么东西的话可以直接来找我，而不是让我的哥哥当传话筒。”  
“哦，对，好的……”Hank的脸又红了，Erik则很罕见地特别有眼色，推着Charles离开了客厅，在走过Hank身边时还特地拍了拍他的肩。

Charles把Erik的礼物留到了最后。那是一个巴掌大小的盒子，用丝带精心地缠了一圈。他解开了.上面的活结，轻轻翻开了盖子。:  
“哦，Erik。”Charles深吸了一口气，他的手心里躺着一枚戒指——指环上是简洁的花纹，一块小小的祖母绿镶在戒托上。  
“我自己做的，”Erik蹲 下来和他平视，从上衣的口袋里掏出另一枚小指环，和Charles的显然是一对——只不过上面镶嵌的换成了蓝宝石，“从我回到西彻斯特的时候就开始做了——Charles Francis Xavier，你愿意让我成为你的丈夫吗？”  
“我愿意，Erik Magnus Lehnsherr，”Charles把那枚内圈刻着L&X的戒指套在自己左手的无名指上，搂住了Erik的脖子狠狠地去吻他，“我愿意。”

Charles被Erik抱到一边的写字台上，期间他们的唇舌一直纠缠在一起，放肆地掠夺着彼此的氧气。  
Erik把心灵感应者淡紫色的毛衣推到了胸口上，他那对因为哺乳期而变得更为丰满的乳房随着磁控者的动作颤动了一下，漂亮的浅褐色乳头挺立在那里，似乎轻轻一挤就能淌出白色的乳汁。他伸手揉捏着Charles胸前的两团软肉，食指和中指夹住了其中一颗鼓胀饱满的乳粒，拉扯挤按着，很快就让乳孔微张淌出了汁水。  
“唔……Erik……”Charles仰着脑袋向Erik索吻，勾住他的脖子挺胸想要更多慰藉，“Nina……Nina明天早.上还要吃呢……”  
“Nina可吃不了这么多。”Erik往Charles的锁骨上吸了一个圆圆的吻痕，随后含住了那颗被玩弄过的乳头。  
Charles生下Nina后奶水丰沛，浑身上下都是一股淡淡的乳香味。Erik的舌头在乳晕上划了一圈，来回拨弄着那枚可爱的乳头，吮吻着让那些残留的汁液漫进他的口腔里。  
另一边也没受到冷落，Erik带着薄茧的手指显然把它照顾得很好。Charles在他身下渴求地低喘着，双手胡乱地去扯对方的睡袍。  
“你该看看你自己，Charles，”Erik用力吮吸了一口他的乳头，发出清脆的声响，最后用舌尖舔了舔它。他索性顺着Charles的意思解开了自己已经被对方扯掉了腰带的睡袍，露出劲瘦的腰身，“一点也没个好妈妈的样子。”  
Erik褪掉了Charles的长裤，他的后穴已经湿透了，甚至洇出了厚厚的布料。“只是碰碰乳头就湿成这样了吗，Professor？”Erik伸进了两根手指，搅动着扩张Charles已经被甜液泡得又湿又软的小穴，流出的水把他的腿根弄得晶莹一片，泛着层水光，“你在给Nina喂奶的时候也会这个样子吗？”  
“唔……Nina……Nina可不会像你……嗯……”当Erik的手指碰到Charles的敏感点时他下意识地蜷起了身子，半勃的阴茎滴出了清液，顺着柱身向下淌着。“给我……Erik……”Charles急着想要去蹭Erik的性器，奈何下半身不能动，只能弓起腰把自己往对方身上贴。  
“别这么淫荡“”Erik皱了皱眉，腾出一只手在Charles饱满的臀部上重重地抽了一下。虽然他瘫痪的下半身没有那么强烈的痛感，但看着Charles白皙的皮肤上出现淡红色的指印依然让Erik变本加厉地侵犯着这具躯体。  
当小穴里的软肉放松下来时Erik抽掉了所有手指，抬起Charles的一条腿并把自己早就硬起的阴茎抵了上去。  
Erik没有受到太多的阻碍就径直顶到了最深，柔软高热的肠壁立刻缠了上来，吸着舔着那根巨大的肉棒，像是要它把所有的精子都留在里面。  
Charles的身体已经对他太过熟悉，他的整个后穴可能早就被操成了Erik的形状，那根炽热的阴茎在里面进进出出，一次一次地捣在Charles的敏感点上。心灵感应者呜咽着去吻他，眼角泛着情欲的水红色，蓝眼睛湿润着，蓄了一汪泪水。Charles被操得有些发晕，恍惚之间感觉到自己被Erik抱起，压在了墙壁上。这期间他们的身体依旧相连着，突然的失重感让Charles几乎要尖叫出声。  
“Er……Erik……别……啊……！”Erik咬着他脆弱的脖颈，一只手垫在Charles的脑后作为保护，另一只手拉住他的一条腿，更加用力地在Charles身 体里顶弄。  
Charles呻吟着，下坠的无力感让他不得不搂紧Erik的脖子，但Erik的操弄又让他几乎要攀不住对方的肩膀。当Erik又一次撞上他的敏感点时Charles几乎是哭喘了出来，双臂再也抱不住他的肩胛，手一松往下滑了一些。然而下坠的重力却让Erik的性器进得更深，直直地戳在了Charles柔软敏感的生殖口，阴茎的头部把那里撑开了一道缝。“呜……Erik不要——”Charles彻底压抑不住喉咙里的哭叫，被逼出的生理泪水顺着脸颊滚落下来，被Erik悉数卷进嘴里。好在他们的动静还不至于把小Nina吵醒，不然这个时候Charles可没有什么精力再去把她哄睡着。  
Charles把脸埋进了Erik的肩窝，低声地啜泣着，指甲在对方的脊背上胡乱地抓出了几道红痕。他的前面也硬得难受，但这个姿势下他无论如何都没办法去抚慰自己的性器，只能挺动着腰肢往Erik的腹肌上蹭。而代价就是让那根深埋在他身体里的阴茎彻底操开了生殖口。里面的腔壁更加敏感，Erik稍微一动就能让Charles哭着呻吟出声。心灵感应者的水流得更多，没被堵牢的就滴到地毯上，在那里留下了一块深色的水渍 。  
几下后Charles软了腰，没有得到任何抚慰的性器被生生操射了出来，把磁控者的睡袍和腹肌弄脏了一大块。他脱力地挂在Erik身上，那根在他身体里进进出出的阴茎成为了Charles全身上下的支点。Erik继续顶弄了几次，Charles因为高潮而生理性收缩的后穴很快就吸得他把精液全部灌在了里面。  
Erik没把软下去的性器从Charles的小穴里抽出。他们无声地拥抱了一会儿，直到Charles推了推他的肩膀说自己这个姿势不太舒服。  
磁控者小心地把他抱回了床上，一些白浊的液体从穴道里溢出，沾湿了Charles身下的床单。“你这样会怀孕吗？”Erik搂着他娇小的肩膀，轻轻抚摸着他的脊背。  
“应该不会——我还在哺乳期，不过等以后你可以再试试。”Charles钻在他怀里咯咯笑了起来，摩挲着Erik戴着戒指的指根，“现在， 带我去洗个澡吧——我们一起。”

1974年美国撤离了所有的在越军队，彻底退出了越南。泽维尔天赋青年学校在当年九月重新开放。  
“哦，Raven，我知道安逸的生活留不下你。”Charles抱着Nina来给Raven送行——她在西彻斯特过完了万圣节便又要离开，去到世界各地了。  
“别这样，Charles，”Raven抓了抓自己金色的长发，十一月的气温已经降到了很低，她把大衣裹紧了些，“还有很多变种人在受着迫害，我得去找到他们——适龄的我会带来西彻斯特入学的。”  
“所以你会经常回来？”Hank的语气里带上了喜悦。他有些拘谨地站在Charles身边，身上穿着上个圣诞节Raven送给他的衬衫。  
“这我可不确定——不过我每个月都会给你们写信的。或者打电话。”Raven笑了笑，走过去拥抱了一下Hank。  
“Nina，和Raven姑姑说再见。”Charles抱着刚满一岁的小女儿，朝Raven挥 了挥手。Nina生得非常好看，有一双水汪汪的焦糖色大眼睛， 一头柔软的棕发明显是遗传了Charles。  
“Bye-Bye！”Nina发着单音节，向Raven挥着肉肉的小手。她是个聪明的女孩，十一个月大的时候就已经会喊Erik“Dad”，当时Erik激动得差点把西彻斯特里所有的铁制品扭弯。Charles还为此嘲笑过Erik，不过等他听到了Nina喊他“Papa”时整个泽维尔天赋青年学校的学生脑子里都出现了莫名其妙的欣喜声音。

Raven俯下身亲了亲小Nina的额头，又抱了抱Charles，也向他们挥了挥手。“对了，你，”Raven和Erik拥抱完了之后又没好气地捶了他一拳，“照顾好Charles——虽然我认为你实在不应该让我的哥哥这么快就怀上第二个孩子。”

十月份的早些时候Charles上完一天的课回到餐厅， 和Erik一起吃晚餐时把吃下去的覆盆子派全部吐了出来。Erik第一时间抱着他去找Hank，让他给Charles做了个全身检查。  
“Charles他怎么了？”Erik皱着眉头问Hank，担忧和不安无意识地蔓延着，Charles赶紧用能力去抚平他的情绪。  
“Charles他的各项指标都很好，但是……”Hank揪着手里的报告单，看了看Charles，又看了看Erik，不确定地问：“你们上一次发生性关系是在什么时候……？”  
“呃……昨天？”Charles疑惑地问，站在他身边的Erik也挑了挑眉毛。  
“……是这样的，Charles，”Hank尴尬地咳嗽了一声，“你肚子里有一个三周大的……”  
“我又怀孕了？”Charles震惊地去看Erik，后者也同样震惊地看着他。  
“你总不带保护措施，”Charles有些埋怨地说，伸手揉了揉自己还看不出来的小腹，“还全都弄在里面。”  
“我错了，”Erik赶紧将他拉到怀里亲吻，把手覆在了Charles的手背上，“对不起，Schatz。”  
“最好没有下次了。”Charles撅了撅嘴，随后抿着嘴唇笑了起来，抓着Erik的手指点在自己腹部的皮肤上，“Say Hi again to our sweety。”  
“Well……这也不是我们能控制的嘛……”Charles笑着望向Raven，后者无奈地叹了口气，“好吧，你们俩就互相辩护算了——我会抽空回来的。”  
“那么路上小心，Raven。”Raven走出了西彻斯特的大门，回头和他们最后道了声再见。

“来盘棋吗？”Erik推着Charles的轮椅往回走，Nina正坐在他的怀里好奇地看着天上迁徙的候鸟。  
“别明知故问，Erik，你知道我从来不会拒绝这个请求。”Charles拉着Erik的手，搭在自己还不是很明显的肚子上。  
“需要我提醒一下你去年连续拒绝了我两次这件事吗，Professor？”Erik笑着吻了吻他，Charles则假装恼怒地在他的手背上掐了一把，随后自己也跟着笑了起来，“那还不是因为你——好吧，换个形容词，‘现在’绝不会。”  
他们十指相扣，两枚戒指闪烁着海蓝与灰绿，在夕阳下交织成一片浅色的光辉。

END.


End file.
